


Nidos

by IvNovoa



Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NEST - Freeform, Nidos, Omegaverse, Romance, Rut, angst leve, heat - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: A Yuuri le rompieron el corazón cuando decidió hacer su nido con el idiota de su ex.Años después, Yuuri teme que su nuevo novio, un guapo alfa ruso, reaccione de la misma forma.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Relatos de Yuri!!! on Ice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691143
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Nidos

Para Yuuri, ser un omega nunca fue algo malo.

O al menos no hasta que tuvo a su primer novio formal.

Él era un beta, para todos, era el típico romance universitario que no duraría, era el típico idiota que todos amaban y Yuuri estaba incluido. ¡Ah, pero cuanto lo amaba!

A sus 19 años Yuuri pensaba que ya había conocido el amor. Sus primeros años en Detroit, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer todo. Yuuri no conocía que eran las relaciones, pensando que eran tan hermosas como en los libros. Tanto que decidió darle una sorpresa a su novio:

Pasarían su celo juntos.

Y es que para un omega no era tan fácil, compartir su celo, para muchos, era más difícil de lo que todos esperaban y eso por una simple razón: los nidos.

Para un omega, su nido era su lugar seguro, su santuario, su obra maestra; dejar entrar a alguien, dejar que otra persona lo destruya o lo toque era estresante para ellos, pero Yuuri pensaba que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para entregarse de esa forma.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Por ser omega, Yuuri tenía una semana libre, la que debía reponer luego de su celo. Su novio estaba aún en clase, así que Yuuri decidió ir a su habitación para sorprenderlo. Llevaba mucha de su ropa puesta, la cual fue arreglando poco a poco, junto a la ropa de su pareja, para hacer el nido. Pasó una hora completa dejando todo perfecto sobre la cama, tenía sus aromas combinados y Yuuri ya podía sentir en su vientre el deseo y a su omega interno emocionado para que su pareja viera su esfuerzo. Se sentía orgulloso de su nido y es que en realidad era el mejor que había hecho en su vida.

Esperó un par de horas más hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse, Yuuri llevaba una camisa larga, shorts y una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando su novio entró, quedó boquiabierto.

Pero no por la razón que Yuuri esperaba.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos hiciste?!—gritó.

La sonrisa del omega inmediatamente se borró.

— ¡Mi ropa! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

El beta se acercó y comenzó a agarrar la ropa que estaba tirada en su cama. Cuando Yuuri notó esto, la ansiedad y tensión comenzaron a crecer en su interior, su pareja, la persona con quien él había decidido para pasar su celo, estaba destruyendo su precioso nido. Comenzó a hablar rápido en japonés, desesperado, tomando las camisas y tratando de arreglar lo que ahora estaba en el suelo, miró con los ojos llorosos el rostro lleno de furia del beta, notando que tenía una camisa manga larga negra entre sus brazos.

— ¡La ajaste! ¡Se suponía que esta era la que me iba a poner hoy y ahora está sucia y ajada! Yuuri ¿qué mierda te pasa?—gritó de nuevo.

El omega lo miró, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, el corazón roto, la ansiedad acumulándose en forma de un omega herido y rechazado. Llevó sus manos a su boca, mirando su alrededor. Lo que con tanto esfuerzo fue su nido ahora era un puñado de ropa tirada en todas partes.

—Mi nido…—murmuró.

Y fue cuando el beta entendió. Palideció, dejó caer la camisa y se acercó al omega. ¡Claro que sabía qué era un nido! ¡Claro que sabía que para un omega era más que un simple desorden! Lo había visto en clases, no había prestado mucha atención al pensar que jamás tendría que saberlo.

¡Claro que Chihoko sabía que su novio era un omega y que los omegas construían nidos en sus celos! Pero nunca se imaginó que eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Se sintió la mayor mierda del mundo al ver a su novio llorar, porque él, a pesar de todo lo que los demás dijeran, quería muchísimo a Yuuri.

Pero había metido la pata en grande.

—Ay, no… Yuuri, perdón… Yo…

Antes que pudiera disculparse, el omega le tiró una de sus camisas en la cara para salir corriendo hacia su habitación, encerrarse y no contestarle ninguna de sus llamadas.

Fue así como Yuuri terminó su primera relación y esa fue la última vez en que Yuuri decidió construir un nido para alguien.

Los años pasaron, Yuuri había aprendido a reprimir sus celos. El recuerdo de Chihoko era vago en su mente, su amor totalmente muerto, pero la inseguridad que ese accidente había provocado seguía latente en su vida.

Odiaba eso, odiaba como un par de minutos lo habían arruinado de esa forma. Su terapeuta se lo había explicado bastante bien, cualquier daño psicológico que un omega tuviera estando en celo, sería casi permanente, esto debido a la debilidad y entrega que ellos experimentaban cuando dejaban que su instinto animal se apoderara de parte de su ser.

Odiaba eso.

Yuuri pensó que al conocer a Viktor, las cosas serían diferentes. Que el alfa que ahora era su pareja le traería la seguridad necesaria.

Yuuri seguía reprimiendo sus celos, era fácil hacerlo con la excusa que debía entrenar, pero ahora en Rusia, fuera de temporada y con una pareja formal, no había razón para que el omega siguiera haciéndolo.

Él estaba aterrado.

Sabía que si no dejaba los supresores sería extraño para Viktor, aun si este jamás le había dicho nada sobre ellos, se obligó a sí mismo a dejalos, tomando solo anticonceptivos. Sabía que podría controlar su celo y que podría evitar la necesidad de construir un nido, así que no se iba a preocupar más de lo necesario.

Vaya que equivocado estaba.

El día en que su celo comenzaba, Viktor tuvo que salir temprano, aun antes que Yuuri despertara, regresaría tarde y eso estaba bien por el omega.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, se encontró rodeado de sábanas, almohadas y ropa de Viktor por todos lados.

¿Qué había pasado? No se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo comenzó a anidar, tomando todo lo que pudiera aun estando dormido.

Oh, no, no, no…

Miró a su alrededor. No, no estaba bien, no debía construir un nido, Viktor se enojaría si lo hacía.

Trató de destruir lo que había hecho, pero su omega interior parecía pelear por la necesidad de hacerlo, cada camisa que tomaba para guardarla, la colocaba en un lugar estratégico hasta que toda su cama estaba perfectamente balanceada entre su olor y el de su alfa, Yuuri sonrió de al ver su trabajo, le había tomado la mañana entera arreglar la hermosa cama que compartía con Viktor.

Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El estrés comenzó a crecer en su pecho, sus manos temblaban y sentía un dolor físico cuando trató de botar todo para doblarlo, batallaba internamente, su parte humana y racional le decía que debía esconder todo, pero su omega le rogaba anidar, necesitaba un lugar protegido y cómodo para pasar su celo y más aún con su alfa.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y fue cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su cuerpo sintió la presencia del alfa y reaccionó dejando escapar un lastimero gemido, temiendo que él también lo odiara. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y un jadeo. Yuuri cerró los puños, miró hacia el suelo y se sonrojó.

Rogaba que no reaccionara como Chihoko.

— ¡Yuuri! —escuchó, y las lágrimas de terror comenzaron a caer por sus ojos.

Sintió unos cálidos brazos rodearlo por la espalda y un beso ser depositado en su cuello.

— ¿Hiciste un nido? Es precioso.

Volteó a ver incrédulo de las palabras que había escuchado, Viktor sonreía, sonrojado y con los ojos brillosos de emoción, el alfa extendió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri, tratando de liberar suficientes feromonas como para calmarlo, pero no tantas para intimidarlo.

— ¿T-Te gusta? —tartamudeó.

—Es hermoso, hiciste un trabajo increíble, mi amor—Besó al omega con cuidado, tomando su mano y caminando hacia su cama— ¿Puedo entrar?

Yuuri sintió una punzada de miedo, escaló a la cama con cuidado para sentarse en medio de su nido, Viktor aún sonriente, esperaba ser invitado, porque él entendía lo importante que era un nido para un omega y que este podía sufrir mucho si un alfa llegase a arruinarlo.

Cuando su pareja asintió, Viktor con el mayor de los cuidados se subió a la cama, tratando de no desordenar nada. Yuuri se tiró sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo, lejos de ser una acción lujuriosa como Viktor esperaba, podía sentir al omega hipar mientras lloraba y movía sus labios contra los suyos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creí que no te iba a gustar que anidara.

—Oh, Yuuri. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Espero estar la próxima vez para poder ayudarte, haremos un nido juntos y será hermoso.

Yuuri sonrió, sentándose sobre Viktor para abrazarlo con fuerza, acostumbrándose a la sensación y felicidad que sentía al tener al alfa que tanto amaba en su nido.

— ¿En serio te gusta? —preguntó una vez más, no porque no creyera las palabras de Viktor, pero porque adoraba escucharlas.

—Sí, mi amor. Es perfecto como tú—terminó con un largo y suave beso.

Se miran y se sonríen, Viktor toma el rostro de Yuuri entre sus manos y lo besa una y otra vez, en su frente, sus ojos, su nariz, su mejilla y labios. Terminan acostados Viktor sobre Yuuri, besándolo con ternura y deseo, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del omega para contagiarlo de su aroma.

—Oh, Yuuri… Eres tan lindo, amo el nido que construiste, gracias por eso, amor. Gracias por dejarme compartirlo contigo.

Y Yuuri sonrió, su corazón explotando de orgullo y amor.

Mierda, no podía creer que se había sentido tan inseguro por mostrarse frente a Viktor.

La persona que él más amaba en la vida.


End file.
